


I Don't Need You Anymore

by BeeTheBard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Song fic, basically jaskier is pissed and sings Cher, i mean but its modern, so the modern equivalent, thats it, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTheBard/pseuds/BeeTheBard
Summary: Famous musician Jaskier had a falling out with his kinda sorta not really boyfriend Geralt and writes Believe (by Cher) to sing at his next concert.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Don't Need You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonyPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/gifts).



The air hummed with electricity as sweat dripped into Jaskier’s eyes. Below him, the throngs of people’s sweat covered bodies moved to last remaining beats of his previous song. He stepped back up to the microphone, which had been placed back on its stand as he danced across the stage to the instrumental prowess of his band, and looked out at the crowd.  
“How are we feeling??”  
A deafening cheer answered his shout, and Jaskier did not try to hold back the smile that broke out across his face. “Because you’ve been such an incredible audience, I thought I would play my newest song for you!” He paused as another cheer rose up and pulled the mic off the stand. “This one goes out to the man who broke my heart!”  
The pulsating drum beat started, thrumming through Jaskier’s body and into the people before him as he started to sing.  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
His last conversation with Geralt played through his head, and if he closed his eyes, he could still see the anger in those gold eyes as he was told the past 20 years of his life were a waste.  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one  
Walking away from the man who had been his everything since he was a teenager had hurt more than any breakup he had experienced.  
What am I supposed to do?  
Sit around and wait for you?  
Well, I can't do that  
There's no turning back  
After the fact, he had spent days locked in his apartment crying as his phone slowly died with the vibrations of messages and calls from concerned friends and band mates.  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you  
It had taken Priscilla, his manager and closest confidant, breaking into his apartment with her spare key, shoving him into his bathtub filled with cold water, and spending three nights by his side eating ice cream and watching stupid movies for him to feel like a person again.  
Well, I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
Now, as he looked out into the sea of people dancing to his music, fueled by heartbreak over a man who wouldn’t even notice he was gone, Jaskier knew that he would be perfectly fine.   
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
"I really don't think you're strong enough, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fic. I have no idea what I'm doing but its fineeee. This was inspired by a random conversation I had with the lovely Pepper, who agrees with me that this would have been a great alternative to Her Sweet Kiss. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
